Mill's Bakery
by Titimaya
Summary: Venez découvrir un petit SwanQueen qui j'espère sera à votre goût. Quoi vous n'êtes pas gourmands ! AU - SQ bien évidemment.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous...une inspi qui j'espère vous séduira. De la lecture des Reviews et tout le monde est content.**

 **Bonne lecture les amis à très vite.**

* * *

Le réveil me sort de ma rêverie de façon assez abrupte. Il me faut quelques secondes avant de comprendre où je suis. Je l'arrête de manière tout aussi douce, et en profite pour m'étirer dans la chaleur de mon lit. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Je le définirais comme le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie ou le dernier de ma misérable vie. Il est vrai que la vie ne m'a jamais fait de cadeau, mais à quoi bon être ici si ce n'est pas pour la vivre pleinement. Mon regard se pose sur les chiffres rouges sang de mon réveil, m'indiquant qu'il est plus que tant pour moi de me lever. J'occupe une chambre étudiante d'à peine 12 mètres carrés, mais cela est amplement suffisant pour moi. C'est mon chez moi et je m'y sens parfaitement bien. Un lit escamotable au dessus d'un bureau, qui me sert également de table pour le repas...Une kitchenette et une salle d'eau qui est certes petite mais suffisamment confortable pour ma personne. Je descends les trois courtes marches et leurs fraîcheurs en profitent pour m'envoyer un frisson dans tout le corps. Je me glisse d'un pas rapide et assuré dans la douche espérant me réchauffer rapidement.

L'eau chaude qui ruisselle sur mes épaules et me réchauffe instantanément me rappelle la chance que j'ai d'être ici et de pouvoir peut être m'en sortir dans la vie. Ma vie.

Cependant je n'ai pas trop de temps à perdre et me dépêche de finir de me préparer avant d'engloutir un petit déjeuner digne d'un chef étoilé. Je rigole à ma bêtise et bois mon chocolat cannelle unique breuvage de la matinée.

Apres une brève vérification de mon dossier et de mon sac à dos, je quitte mon humble demeure.

Nous sommes en plein mois de novembre et les températures ont chutées de façon vertigineuses ces dernières semaines passant d'un automne doux à un début d'hiver plutôt rude. Le bonnet vissé sur la tête, le nez dans l'écharpe, les mains dans les poches et le sac à dos bien fixé, je me dirige vers la bouche de métro. Heureusement pour moi que le transport est gratuit sinon j'aurais mis plus de quarante cinq minutes avant de rejoindre ma destination.

De mon arrêt à l'entrée du bâtiment il ne me faut que cinq petites minutes. Largement le temps pour moi de m'en griller une. La bâtisse imposante et le groupe de jeunes qui s'amoncèlent devant la grille encore fermée, m'indique que je suis à l'heure.

Nous sommes une vingtaine et enfin le stress commence à prendre possession de moi. J'attends patiemment et rapidement le brouhaha se fait plus discret laissant place à l'arrivée d'un bonhomme aux airs aussi tristes que mélancoliques. Dans un bruit strident il pousse la grille et se cale devant. Un simple regard vers la foule et le brouhaha n'est déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Je retiens ma respiration et me demande si finalement je fais bien d'être ici. Heureusement pour moi l'homme un peu dru prend la parole me coupant alors toutes envies de fuir.

 **\- Bonjour, il est** \- il jète un coup d'œil à sa montre- **exactement 6h55, nous sommes le 4 Novembre et si vous êtes ici c'est pour votre examen final.**

 **Je vais vous séparer en deux groupes. Le premier ira dans le bâtiment de droite et le second rejoindra les ateliers dans le bâtiment du fond. Une pause de 30 minutes maximum est décrétée. Vous disposez de 6h30 à compter de votre entrée dans le laboratoire. Je n'aime pas me répéter et donc ne répondrais à aucunes de vos questions. Vous êtes seules responsables de votre personne. Toutes questions, bavardages envers un autre concurrent vous donnera une note éliminatoire. Dans les laboratoires tout à était mis à votre disposition pour vos cré n'aurez donc besoin de rien d'autre que de votre mallette, votre talent et de vos connaissances. Il est -** il jète à nouveau un coup d'œil sur sa montre- **très exactement 7h00 et je vais procéder à l'appel.**

 **Amanéra, Alliet, Bastone, Camara, Cildes, Dudié, Delprise, Hermis, Laurent, Lavase. Au laboratoire votre épreuve débute dans dix minutes. À vous de gérer votre temps.**

Le petit groupe se précipite en courant vers la bâtisse imposante qui se dresse sur le côté. Je n'ai pas le temps de finir de voir le dernier passer la porte que mon nom retenti.

 **\- ... Swan, Seruse, Théodore,Vladisk.**

Je me presse à la suite de mon groupe, ne connaissant nullement le lieu. La seule chose que je sais c'est que c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais. Je souffle un bon coup en me retrouvant dans les vestiaires et me change à la hâte. Le vieux bonhomme de l'extérieur est déjà là en train de décompter le temps qui nous reste pour nous changer.

Je rejoins ma partie du laboratoire où mon nom est présent sur mon plan de travail J'ai une plaque au gaz, un frigo, un four. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil et trouve tout les " gros ustensiles" comme les culs de poules,les cercles...en somme le nécessaire à mes créations. Je désinfecte mon plan de travail et me lave les mains. J'ouvre ma mallette, Le frigo est rempli d'ingrédients. Je retourne le sujet et me lance. Le thème au premier abord paraît simple. Mais j'ai appris que plus cela est simple et plus les réalisations peuvent être compliqué relis à nouveau le sujet pour m'en imprégner.

 _" A partir des quatre fiches techniques données en annexes et de votre organigramme, il vous est demandé de fabriquer et de présenter dans le temps imparti:_

 _Un entremet pour six personnes: Le Flandres (chocolat blond Dulcey, chicorée, café, spéculos) diamètre vingt centimètres. Finitions et décorations libres à l'appréciation du candidat sur le thème " Les contes de fées."_

 _Une tarte citron meringuée pour six personnes._

 _Une fabrication à base de pâtes à choux: une dizaine de chouquettes, et cinq religieuses._

 _Une viennoiserie: dix croissants aux pépites de chocolat"_

Je souffle un bon coup et me lance dans ma tâche.

Je ne suis jamais vraiment très fière de ce que j'accomplis, mais pour une fois je suis heureuse de mon travail. Devant moi sur un plan de travail Parfaitement propre se tient mon avenir. Bien entendu je suis encore stressée mais je pense que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie.

Les membres du jury qui sont maintenant cinq ne cesse de regarder ce que j'ai fais et parlent entre eux. L'un d'eux s'approche et coupe les différents mets, un autre fait le service. Dans ce genre de situation la seule chose que l'on peut faire c'est les regarder en chien de faïence. Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je sens mes joues se réchauffer quand je remarque que l'un des membres du jury garde un visage impassible à la dégustation avec quelques brefs haussements d'épaules qui si je décrypte bien ne sont pas gages de bon signes. La jeune femme blonde me regarde gentiment et finit par me poser une question.

 **\- Dites Mlle. Swan le Flandres est-ce la première fois que vous le réaliser?**

 **\- Heu..oui madame..** Dis je gênée de ne pas avoir connu cet entremet avant ce jour.

 **\- Hmm...vous avez suivi votre cursus dans quel établissement?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'intégrer une école madame..j'ai appris..hum de moi même.**

Ca y est à cet instant je sais que mon rêve s'achève là. Elle me remercie gentiment et le petit groupe passe à une autre personne. Le vieux bonhomme de ce matin me fait signe de rejoindre les vestiaires.

 **\- Tenez vous devez émarger cette feuille. Les résultats seront disponibles dans deux jours devant l'enceinte de l'établissement. Si vous êtes reçue vous recevrez également vos notes par la poste et une liste de boulangerie ou industrie susceptible de vous proposer un poste..Mais entre nous, je n'y crois pas trop**. Me dit il d'un air goguenard.

Je ne dis rien, signe la fiche et termine de me changer. Je range convenablement ma mallette dans mon sac à dos et quitte le centre d'examens.

Contrairement à ce matin, je décide de rentrer à pieds. Je flâne ci et là me rendant compte par la même occasion que je n'ai pas profité de ma pause déjeuner. Il n'est pas loin de dix neuf heures quand je me décide à m'arrêter dans un petit restaurant chinois. Je passe ma commande et attends tranquillement son élaboration avant de récupérer mon dû et de finir les quelques kilomètres en métro.

S'engouffrer dans mon petit chez moi douillet me fait un bien fou. Je pose mon repas sur la table et file prendre une douche. Le stress envolé, je ne peux qu'attendre une réponse que celle ci soit positive ou négative. Vêtue d'un pyjama bien chaud, je me rassasie installée confortablement devant mon écran d'ordinateur qui me diffuse un petit Disney. Vers vingt trois heures je me décide enfin à trouver le sommeil.

3 heures du matin, le sommeil vient de me quitter. Je sais qu'il est encore tôt, mais je n'y peux rien après cette heure je n'arrive jamais à me rendormir. Je m'habille chaudement et pars faire un petit footing. Je sais que si je reste enfermée pendant deux jours je vais péter une goupille, j'ai besoin de me dépenser.

Cela fait quasiment un an que je suis dans cette ville et pourtant je n'en connais pas tout les recoins. Je cours à en perdre haleine vers un petit lac que si je me souviens bien se situe pas trop loin du centre d'examen. Je trouve enfin ce petit coin de paradis perdu en plein centre ville. Le froid est toujours présent et intense mais je m'installe sur un banc regardant les quelques oiseaux encore présent près du lac. Il reste quelques courageux ou comme moi quelques reclus de la société. Sûrement que personne ne les attends ailleurs.. Je ne vois pas le temps passer et pourtant la ville commence à s'animer. De là où je suis je peux entendre les camions poubelles effectuer leurs rondes, les voitures qui commencent à circuler ou les personnes âgées qui comme moi on besoin de leur sortie matinale. Je regarde ma montre et cinq heures et déjà dépassée. Je repars en direction de mon appartement en profitant des effluves matinales qui ne sont pas encore saturées en produit toxiques.

N'ayant pas de famille et encore moins d'amis, je suis de nature assez solitaire, mais je dois dire que ces temps ci la solitude me pèse. Bien entendu le seul remède à mon petit soucis reste la pâtisserie et c'est pourquoi je décide d'aller faire trois courses et de faire un petit gâteau. Jusqu'à présent à l'exception du Sdf qui est installé en bas de chez moi et des membres du jury, personne n'a goûté à mes créations, mais d'après lui j'ai du talent.

Quand j'arrive sur le trottoir mon "ami" n'est pas présent mais par ces températures je peux le comprendre. Je prends la direction d'une petite supérette bio à deux coins de rues. J'y ai mes habitudes.

Les odeurs d'épices, et de produits frais me chatouillent les narines à mon entrée dans le magasin. Je salue la caissière et me glisse dans les rayons à la recherche de plusieurs bricoles.

Une fois mon sac rempli je me dirige vers la dame et règle mes achats avec le peu qu'il me reste dans les poches. Je suis un peu ric-rac ce mois ci, mais je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai.

Je n'ai pas un réel travail et c'est pourquoi je croise les doigts pour l'obtention de mon diplôme qui je pense me sortira de la galère.

Que voulez vous les temps sont durs pour une petite jeune de vingt ans? D'ailleurs en y pensant je devrais faire un peu de business si je veux payer mon loyer avant la fin de la semaine.

À mon retour j'oublies mes soucis et me détends dans la réalisation d'une simple tarte tatin. Une fois celle ci prête à déguster je fais deux chocolats bien chauds et je descends avec le tout rejoindre mon "ami" en espérant que celui ci est bien présent sinon j'aurais l'air d'une idiote se promenant avec une tarte toute chaude et deux chocolats.

Je suis heureuse de le trouver dans le hall de mon immeuble.

 **\- Hey salut Killian comment vas tu?**

 **\- Nettement mieux depuis que tu es là amour.**

 **\- Ne dis pas de sottises. Tiens je t'apportes de quoi déjeuner.**

 **\- Merci Emma, t'es vraiment un ange.**

 **\- Oh tu sais ce n'est pas grand chose.**

 **\- Peut être pour toi, mais pour moi c'est énorme, tu n'es pas là à me jeter la pierre.**

 **\- Ha quoi bon dis moi.**

 **\- Ouai je sais...bref qu'est ce que tu m'apportes de bon aujourd'hui?**

 **\- déjà je m'excuse mais je n'avais pas assez pour acheter du café, du coup tu a droits à un chocolat bien chaud et de la tarte tatin, je sais que tu l'adores.**

 **\- Bien vrai, mais Emma** -me dit il tout en prenant sa ration- **arrêtes de t'excuser je sais que tu ne roules pas sur l'or et moi disons que je fais ce que je peux. Je suis content que tu penses à moi.**

 **\- Tu sais je ne pouvais pas tout manger seule.**

Il sait très bien que j'adoucis les angles pour ne pas le blesser..bien-sûr que j'aurais pu tout manger seule. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Même si personne ne nous aide vraiment, j'ai besoin de me sentir utile et là je suis vraiment contente de partager le peu que j'ai avec une personne qui en a encore plus besoin que moi.

 **\- Alors tu étais où ce matin, je ne t'ai pas vue?**

 **\- La grosse du deuxième, elle a appelé les flics, du coup j'ai étais embarqué. Ils m'ont relâchés vu qu'ils ont rien sur moi. J'en ai profité pour aller aux bains publics histoires de ne pas sentir le fauve et je suis passé à la laverie nettoyer un peu mes guenilles.**

 **\- comment as tu fais pour le linge..je veux dire tu avais de quoi payer?**

 **\- Non..j'ai un peu aidé le distributeur.** Me dit il d'un air gêné. **Et toi amour ton exam?**

 **\- Bop tu sais je ne suis pas sûr que ça a fonctionné.**

 **\- Ne sois pas pessimiste c'est vraiment bon ce que tu fais.**

 **\- mouais..**

 **\- Et sinon tu vas faire quoi s'il s'avère que tu as raison?**

 **\- Je sais pas..je crois que je vais me retrouver dans une situation assez similaire à la tienne. D'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais dis ce qu'il t'était arrivé.**

 **\- Oh tu sais ce n'est pas très glorieux..j'étais alcoolique et ma femme m'a mit à la porte..j'ai perdu mon fils par la même occasion et mon boulot.**

 **\- Oh.. Désolé.**

 **\- Je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais tu sais..et toi de la famille?**

 **\- Personne.**

C'est sur une touche un peu glauque que je remontes à mon appartement. J'en profite pour ramasser le courrier. Arrivée dans ma petite chambre, j'ouvre la lettre et mes yeux s'écarquillent à la mise en demeure que j'ai sous les yeux. J'ai seulement vingt quatre heures pour régler mon loyer sous peine d'une expulsion. Je sais que sans travail, je n'aurais pas de salaire,et donc de quoi payer, mais je sais aussi que sans maison je n'aurais pas de boulot..

J'attrape la petite boite cachée au dessus de mon armoire et quitte mon appartement. J'ai seulement quelques heures pour ramener 250$.

Le coeur battant je me dirige dans la rue et espère de tout coeur être reçue demain.

* * *

 **Alors vos avis.**

 **Bisou à tous mes loulous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey coucou à tous! Je suis encore dans les temps..**

 **Merci pour vos Reviews, follows, favorites.. Je vous adore...**

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

Le réveil sonne..je n'ai pas besoin de savoir qu'elle heure il est. Depuis maintenant trois ans je me lève aux aurores alors que la ville est toujours endormie pour accomplir mon devoir. J'appuie fortement sur le bouton de celui ci et grogne un peu en sortant de ma couette chaude. J'entre dans ma salle de bain et me douche rapidement. Apres m'être habillée je descends me faire une bon café et prends la direction de ma boutique.

J'ai toujours crue être destinée à une grande carrière de business woman. Être riche et célèbre, je pense que je m'y serais vite adaptée. Mais la réalité étant tout autre, je suis certes très a l'aise financièrement mais je suis toujours aussi inconnue que le bonhomme du coin. Je me souviens encore de la réaction de ma mère quand je lui ai expliqué que ma carrière serait identique à celle de mon père. J'ai même cru sur le coup que je lui avait déclenché une syncope. Elle a toujours cru en moi, me répétant sans cesse que j'étais née pour dirigée et avoir une grande place dans la société. Elle a toujours tout fait pour que je sois une femme d'affaire redoutable. Mais il faut croire que j'ai préféré la sagesse de mon père a l'envie de ma mère. Je me rappelle encore quand j'étais petite. Je mettais mon réveil cinq minutes avant mon père le samedi pour pouvoir partir avec lui. Bien-sûr au bout d'une heure je commençais à somnoler, mais je buvais ces paroles. J'adorais admirer mon père façonner ces petits pains. Il m'a toujours dit " ma fille un bon pain ça se mérite, il faut du temps, de la patience et surtout beaucoup de passion". J'ai toujours été fasciner par mon papa et finalement sa passion m'est venue avec le temps. Ma mère lui en a toujours plus ou moins voulu de me détourner d'une grande carrière, mais je pense qu'elle a finit par accepter qui je suis.

Le temps c'est un peu rafraîchi depuis ces deux dernières semaines mais cela me permet de me préparer à une nouvelle journée. Mon père nous a quittés il y a de cela un mois et je dois avouer que reprendre les rênes de la boulangerie n'est pas une mince à faire. Je me retrouve seule à commander son ami de toujours Robin, qui passe sa vie à boire et draguer les clientes au lieu de passer son temps à confectionner des pâtisseries. Papa, disait que c'était le meilleur dans son domaine, pourtant la seule chose que je remarque c'est que nous jetons de plus en plus d'invendus. Avant je ne disais rien par respect pour mon père, mais je dois dire que depuis le décès de celui ci Robin enchaîne les blagues salaces et les mains baladeuses. Ma patience étant arrivée à son paroxysme je pense...non je suis certaine que je vais me séparer de lui.

J'approche de ma boutique et alors qu'à cette heure ci je devrais déjà sentir le bois du four, il n'y a rien, pas l'ombre même d'une odeur, d'une lumière ou quoi que ce soit qui me ferais dire que la boulangerie ouvre dans deux heures à peine.

Je tourne à l'angle de rue pour rejoindre l'arrière boutique, et remarque l'absence de ce porc qui était censé commencer avant moi. Je souffle un bon coup et me dirige vers les vestiaires en ne manquant pas d'allumer les lumières, et le four sur mon passage. Je hais ce type, je hais de devoir travailler avec lui ! Est ce vraiment si dure d'être à l'heure?

J'arrête de me torturer l'esprit et me lance dans ma tâche du jour. Je récupère en premier lieu les pâtons que j'ai laissé pousser dans l'étuve toute la nuit. Je regarde l'heure déjà 3h30, la boutique ouvre dans 1h30 je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Alors que je m'affaire dans mes différentes préparations de pains, j'entends la porte claquer derrière moi.

\- Hey salut beauté ! Me dit il en me claquant une main sur les fesses..dieu que je détestes ça..

\- Tu es en retard..encore une fois! Dis je passablement énervée.

\- Hey tout doux tigresse !

Je n'en peux plus c'est maintenant ou jamais, je me retourne pour lui faire face et tombe sur un homme âgé de la quarantaine, mal rasée, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rougis et surtout l'odeur d'alcool qui me donne d'un coup des relents de café.

\- Écoutes moi bien Robin, je ne le répéterais pas. Du temps de papa, tu pouvais certainement tout te permettre mais aujourd'hui ce temps est révolu. C'est moi qui commande et je n'acceptes plus ces retards répétés, cette façon obscène que tu as en t'adressant à moi , à Ruby ou aux clientes, tu nous manques totalement de respect. Je suis ton boss , ce manque de travail, d'investissement pèse sur la balance et je dois dire que tu viens de casser ce peu qui me donnait envie de te garder...

\- Oulà jeune fille où veux tu en venir?

\- Tu es viré Robin avec effet immédiat !

\- Que tu crois ! J'étais ici avant que tu y foutes les pieds, c'est grâce à mes talents que cette boulangerie tourne..les gens se déplacent à des kilomètres à la ronde pour venir goûter ma tarte au citron. Et sous prétexte que madame n'accepte pas que j'arrive avec un léger retard je me fais virer !

\- Deux heures de retard ! Et pour ta gouverne j'ai tout les droits. Je me suis renseignées au près du notaire, je suis la seule et unique héritière de cette boulangerie, à croire que papa ne te pensait pas assez apte à reprendre son affaire.

\- Quoi ! Impossible il m'avait promit une part.

\- Tu peux aller vérifier si cela t'enchantes en attendant je te demanderais de quitter les lieux ! Tu n'es plus le pâtissier de cette boulangerie..tu n'es plus le bienvenu.

Rouge de colère il quitte l'établissement en balançant un peu tout sur son passage. Je relâche la pression et ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais retenue ma respiration jusqu'ici. Mes mains sont encore tremblantes de l'altercation. Je ne suis pas une personne qui monte le ton et cris à tout va mais là je crois que j'ai lâchée tout ce que j'avais. Je regarde l'heure et remarque que Ruby mon autre employé ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Après avoir lancée la cuisson des différents pains je m'attèle comme je peux à la confection de la pâtisserie qui est loin d'être mon fort. Je fais ce que je pense maîtriser le plus c'est à dire tartes fine aux pommes, et quelques viennoiseries.

Perdue dans ma tâche je n'entends pas la brune arriver.

\- hey salut ma belle ! Me dit elle en s'approchant de moi pour me faire la bise.

\- Salut Rub's..

\- Tiens je t'ai pris un café noir.

\- Merci..

\- Le Robin des bois n'est pas là?

\- Non ..je l'ai licencié ce matin.

\- Ha..

\- Tu m'en veux?

\- Oh non ! Il était plus que temps, je commençais en avoir marre d'avoir toujours une main aux fesses. Mais comment tu vas faire?

\- Pour le moment on va se débrouiller toi et moi, si cela ne te déranges pas.

\- Bien sûr que non, je ferais des heures supplémentaires s'il le faut.

\- Merci Rub's tu es un ange.

\- Dis moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider?

\- Je crois que pour ce matin c'est presque bon, occupe toi de l'achalandage , je vais finir le reste. On ouvre dans moins de dix minutes.

\- Ok ! Aller on se motive.. Dit elle avant de passer un coup de balai dans la boutique et de remplir le rayonnage.

Il est 5heures tapantes quand Ruby actionne le rideau de fer. Le bruit métallique qui s'enroule sur lui même à un côté rassurant pour moi. Il faut dire qu'il me berce depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Les premiers clients des habitués pour la plupart sont déjà devant attendant avec impatiences de pouvoir prendre leur pain tout juste sorti du four.

Je continue mes fournées inlassablement jusqu'à 12h30 heure du dernier enfournement. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi et ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est le carnet de commande de pâtisserie que j'ai vue se remplir rapidement. Pour le moment je n'y penses pas. Je sors les dernières baguettes du four et éteint celui ci. Je remplis une dernière fois les étales, et remarque que pour la première fois depuis longtemps la vitrine à pâtisseries est vide, il ne reste même pas une tarte. Je souffle un bon coup et me dirige dans mon laboratoire pour commencer le grand nettoyage.

\- Hé voilà encore une Bonne matinée.. Cri tout fort Ruby.

Elle se rapproche de moi après avoir verrouillé la porte.

\- Tu fais quoi?

\- J'essaye de comprendre les pattes de mouches de mon père.

\- huu..

\- C'est son cahier de recettes pour les pâtisseries.

\- Ha, je ne savais pas qu'il en possédait un.

\- Tu sais Robin avait beau faire croire que tout venait de lui, moi je te garantis que mon père n'y était pas étranger.

\- Tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir?

\- Non je doutes, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Peux tu me faire passer le cahier de commande s'il te plait.

\- Yep... Pour vous madame.

\- Merci...voyons voir.. Nous avons un fraisier pour demain, deux saint honoré pour jeudi.. Et c'est pas fini... Mon dieu je ne vais jamais m'en sortir.

\- Pourquoi tu n'embauches pas un autre pâtissier?

\- C'est pas aussi simple..nous avons une certaine réputation à tenir.

\- Justement..tu crois vraiment tenir la réputation en n'ayant personne. Toi tu sais faire le pain, le bon pain, celui qui fait venir la clientèle. Le pain c'est ton dada.. En revanche la pâtisserie c'est autre chose.. C'est plus raffinée..

\- Dis tout de suite que je manque de raffinement ! Dis je un peu vexée.

Elle m'attrape les deux bras et plonge son regard dans le mien.

\- Reg' on se connaît depuis des années. Tu es une excellente cuisinière. Ta tarte aux pommes est un régale, mais avoue que pour le reste qui touche à la pâtisserie, ce n'est pas ton truc..

\- Pff... Tu as raison.. Mais où vais je trouver un pâtissier en rien de temps et qui sache faire tout ça..dis je en jetant le cahier sur la paillasse.

\- Écoutes pour le moment on va essayer de déchiffrer la recette pour le fraisier de demain.

\- Merci Rub's.

\- Pas de quoi..aller je file chez Granny nous chercher à manger et on s'y attèle.

\- Ça marche je vais commencer le décryptage..dis je en rigolant un peu.

Finalement après deux bonnes heures et plusieurs tentatives le fraisier ressemble un peu...à un fraisier, mais je dois avouer que ce n'est pas trop ça. La mousse semble se faire la malle à la moindre occasion.. Je suis dépité, je ne peux décemment vendre cette..je n'ose même pas penser qu'il s'agisse d'une pâtisserie.

\- Non..définitivement non on ne peut pas présenter ça..c'est une honte..je suis dans la merde..

\- Ne désespère pas on va trouver. Il est déjà trois heures tu ferais mieux de commencer à préparer les pains et les pizzas.

\- ouai..

La fin d'après midi en temps normal je la consacre à la préparation de la pâte à pizza et la préparation des pains à sandwich. On essaye de se diversifier pour ne pas se faire manger par la grande distribution. Je prépare également une quarantaine de baguettes pour satisfaire mes habitués. Seulement je ne suis pas concentré et finis par recommencer une deuxième fois mes pâtons. Finalement il me tarde que cette journée chaotique se termine. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va me tomber sur le crâne...

\- Hum Régina ? Me demande Ruby.

\- Oui !

\- Une personne désirerait te voir !

\- J'ai pas le temps je dois finir mes préparations.

La brune aux mèches rebelles me fait face..

\- Reg' je crois que tu as une bonne étoile, tu devrais vraiment venir.

\- Que..quoi?

\- Viens..

Je pose mon attirail, et mon tablier et rejoins le devant de la boutique. Une jeune blonde se tient un peu en retrait de la vitrine pour ne pas déranger le peu de clientèle. Je m'approche d'elle.

\- Oui..vous désirez ?

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Emma Swan je cherches du travail, et je me suis dis..

\- Je vous arrêtes tout de suite j'ai déjà une vendeuse..

\- Oh non -me dit elle tout sourire- je suis pâtissière.. Je viens tout juste d'être diplômé..

\- Je..oh..excusez moi.. Vous n'avez aucunes expériences je suppose?

\- Pas vraiment..

\- Laissez moi vos coordonnées, je vais réfléchir..mais ne vous faites pas d'illusion, je cherche une personne expérimentée.

\- Oh..pas de problème. Si vous permettez j'ai apporté quelques biscuits.

\- Merci..

La petite blonde repart aussitôt. Je retourne en arrière boutique pose son Tupperware et ses papiers et repars terminer ce gâteau impossible à faire..

* * *

 **Lâchez vous ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

 **PS: pour le Guest qui me laisse des commentaires désobligeants en prétextant que mes écrits ce n'est "que de la merde" mets ton nom la prochaine fois je serais en faire bon usage...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**

 **Desole pour le retard, j'ai eu une semaine chargée, un week-end booké et hier soir j'avais un rendez vous. Bref pardonnez moi. Voici la suite.**

 **Merci pour tout vos gentils commentaires.. Continuez comme ça ;)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il est déjà 22h quand je finis par rejoindre mon petit appartement. J'attrape la petite boite dans la salle de bain et y dépose une liasse de billets. Je ne suis pas fière de moi, mais à ce stade je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. C'est une de ces vieilles habitudes que j'essaie de perdre, mais la vie étant ce qu'elle est, je n'ai d'autre choix que de céder. À chaque fois, je me dis c'est la dernière...À chaque fin de mois je recommence. Quand j'ai quitté mon dernier foyer, c'était mon seul moyen de survie alors j'en usais pour me payer de quoi manger. Mais après m'être fait arrêté plusieurs fois, on m'a laissé le choix, soit je partais en direction de la prison soit je prenais ma vie en main et je décidais de passer un diplôme. Aggrrr...je me déteste.

Je rejoins mon lit et finis par m'endormir en rien de temps.

Le réveil du lendemain est plus difficile. Je me lève, m'habille et pars courir..j'en ai besoin.. J'en profite au passage pour déposer la somme adéquate dans la boite aux lettres de mon propriétaire. Pour une fois je suis dans les temps. La course est pour moi une échappatoire. C'est le seul moment de la journée ou je n'ai aucunes contraintes. Je profite de ce moment pour oublier, ne plus penser que dans quelques heures mon destin sera scellé par les résultats. Même si je sais bien évidemment que tout c'est joué il y a deux jours. La musique en compagnie, je rythme ma respiration. Il n'y a que moi, mon souffle et mes jambes je suis libre...

Plusieurs heures plus tard et le ventre au fond des talons, je rentre exténuée de cette balade. Je file sous la douche et me détend...j'ai encore le temps de penser à tout autre chose qu'aux fameux résultats.. Ce qui est bien dans l'esprit ou l'inconscient c'est qu'on est maitre de ce que l'on pense. Personne ne pourra jamais te dire comment penser. Ma tête m'appartient et je dois dire que j'en profite pour élaborer des recettes qui ne verront jamais le jour. Mais dans ma tête, je me régale, l'association de différents goûts est toujours dosé à la perfection, ma chantilly ne tombe jamais, mais mousses sont toujours onctueuses à souhait. J'aime ma créativité et surtout j'aime mon esprit qui me comprend mieux que quiconque...Heu.. A penser comme cela je commence à me poser la question sur le nombre de personne que j'héberges dans mon crâne. Je rigole à ma bêtise et finis de me préparer, totalement détendu.

Apres un repas simple c'est à dire une omelette au jambon et ses pointes d'asperges, je fais la vaisselle et un brin de ménage. Mon portable me rappelle à l'ordre. Une simple sonnerie m'informant que les résultats sont en lignes. Bien entendu je pourrais en moins d'une minute en connaître l'issue, mais je n'ai pas envie. Pas envie de savoir par le biais de la technologie. Je me souviens du temps où les téléphones n'avaient pas internet pour surfer, candy crush pour tuer le temps où toutes ces applications qui gère votre vie. Non aujourd'hui je me la joue à l'ancienne. J'attrape mes clés et me dirige directement à pied jusqu'au lieu de l'examen.

Je souffle, je m'en crame une, je réfléchis. En attendant mes jambes connaissent la direction et sans m'en rendre réellement compte je suis déjà devant les grilles imposantes du centre d'examens. Il est vrai que la feuille de résultats fait pâle figure à côté de l'immensité de ces barreaux. Je me rapproche d'avantage et essaie de me trouver un petit trou de souris entre les différents étudiants qui éclatent de joie ou en larmes à la vue de ce fameux bout de papier.

Je crois qu'en cet instant, l'air c'est retrouvé coincé dans mes poumons, d'ailleurs ils m'ont littéralement lâchés sur ce coup là. Mes yeux vagabondent en bas de liste d'abord puis finissent par remonter. Les larmes arrivent également dans la partie, mon nom n'apparaît pas...mais la liste n'est pas terminée. Je monte encore mon regard recherchant désespérément "Swan".. Puis tout à coup je le vois il est là en tête de liste , le premier, bien inscrit noir sur blanc " SWAN_EMMA_99,2". Alors que j'étais dans ma bulle les bribes d'autres étudiants me chatouilles les oreilles.. Ce n'est pas encore clair, mais cela se précise.. J'ai l'impression de revenir sur terre. Je respire...à nouveau.. Une larme roule, elle c'est fait la malle..et enfin j'entends..

\- Non mais tu te rends compte c'est la première fois en cinq ans qu'une personne obtient de tels résultats !

\- Ha bon..mais tu es sûre?

\- Certaine ! Je connais suffisamment le milieu pour te dire que cette Swan va être convoitée par les plus grands.

\- Tu crois qu'on a une chance de dégoter un job dans un hôtel quatre étoiles?

\- Seulement si elle refuse..mais dis moi tu sais d'où elle sort je sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble.

\- Au vue de ces résultats je dirais grosse, moche.. Elle a eu le temps de ce concentrer sur l'exam.. Ça a pas de vie ce genre de meuf..

Enfin je réponds

\- C'est moi..dis je dans un souffle à peine perceptible et pourtant je sais qu'elles m'ont entendus à la vision de leur visage fendu.. Je quitte les lieux..

Il me faut vingt bonnes minutes avant d'atterrir .. J'ai eu mon diplôme avec les meilleurs résultats..j'ai eu mon diplôme, mon ticket pour une nouvelle vie.. D'un coup sans crier gare..du moins en criant et sautant de joie je répètes à tue tête.

\- JE L'AI ! JE L'AI !

Je sais qu'on va me prendre pour une psychopathe dérangée qui vient de recevoir son traitement mais je ne peux que laisser ma joie l'emporter. Je suis diplômée..moi Emma Swan looseuse par excellence je fais partie du métier. Ni une ni deux je me précipite à fond de cale dans mon appartement pour rédiger mon cv et ma lettre de motivation..

Un cv c'est simple à rédiger, je n'ai qu'à mettre mes diplômes du moins MON diplôme et mon expérience. Et malgré mes efforts il reste un peu light.. Je sais que ça ne reflète pas ce que je suis mais professionnellement parlant je n'ai rien d'autre à mettre.

Cependant je ne perds pas espoir.. Je rédige ma lettre de motivation..une fois..puis deux.. Les mots sont simples mais comment les associer pour qu'ils soient accrocheurs. J'ai besoin d'un boulot mais je ne peux pas le dire comme ça "hey coucou moi c'est Emma, je suis une reine en pâtisserie tu m'embauches?".. Non ce n'est pas possible..alors je prends mon mal en patience et du mieux que je peux aligne quelques mots..quelques phrases et enfin j'appose ma signature.

Je me relis une dernière fois.

" _Fraîchement diplômée par un CAP Pâtisserie, je suis à la recherche d'une entreprise, boulangerie de préférence où je pourrais laisser libre court à mon imagination et ma créativité afin de vous faire découvrir à vous et vos clients ce qu'est réellement la pâtisserie._

 _Je suis autodidacte, et ne possède pas forcément tout les termes d'un grand pâtissier, mais par mes talents je saurais vous faire oublier mes lacunes. M'embaucher c'est accepter une part de folie, mais c'est également l'assurance d'émoustiller à chaque bouchée les papilles de vos habitués. Je ne vais pas étaler mon expérience, de vous à moi je n'en ai pas. Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance. Je ne suis pas parfaite mais à priori mes résultats sont sans appels, je suis excellente. Il paraît que j'ai obtenu les meilleurs résultats depuis cinq ans vérifiez par vous même._

 _D'avance je m'excuse de ne pas utiliser les phrases bateaux, les termes d'usages, je ne vais pas vous sortir trois défauts ou qualités, vous serez à même d'en juger. Juste ne vous fiez pas à mon âge, à mon absence d'expérience, faites moi juste confiance. Laissez moi la chance de vous faire partager mon amour pour la pâtisserie._

 _Cordialement Emma Swan._ "

Je suis fière de ma lettre mais je sais que je ne respecte aucuns codes. C'est à double tranchant mais pour une première tentative de recherches d'emploi je me lâche. J'imprime plusieurs exemplaires, attrape un petit encas que je glisse dans mon sac et pars cette fois ci a l'aventure. Ma nouvelle vie.

J'arpente les rues, les différents quartiers, mais j'ai l'impression que personne n'a besoin de pâtissier. Bien sûr je pourrais taper directement aux portes des grands hôtels mais cela ne m'intéresse pas. Être la meilleure oui je l'accepte, mais je veux m'exercer, me forger un caractère pâtissier dans une petite boulangerie, un endroit où je ne serais pas bridée, où je pourrais créer..

L'heure tourne, la journée laisse place doucement à la soirée. Tout à coup je me sens comme attirée tel un aimant..une odeur de pâte à pain, de pizza, une odeur que j'ai envie de sentir, mon estomac me rejoint et ensemble nous accédons à la boulangerie qui fait angle située à environ une heure de chez moi.

L'extérieur est propre mais ne paie pas vraiment de mine. Je m'engouffre dans cette chaleur que j'affectionne ..je suis submergée par cette odeur que j'aime tant.. L'intérieur est cosy..je fais la queue sagement et finis par arriver au comptoir.

Une brune aux mèches folles rougeâtres m'accueille. Et tout de suite je la trouve sympathique, son sourire, son regard...

\- Bonjour que désirez vous?

\- Je..hum -je me racle la gorge et reprends- Je souhaiterais parler à votre patron.

\- Je vais vous la chercher..

Elle me sourit et part dans je suppose ce qui doit être le laboratoire..je me décale un peu afin de ne pas gêner la clientèle, et attend patiemment son patron..

\- Elle est à vous dans cinq minutes. Me dit elle avant de servir la petite dame venue chercher sa baguette du soir.

Elle..le patron est donc une femme. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me faire à l'idée qu'une magnifique brune, recouverte de farine me rejoint...

\- Oui..vous désirez ?

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Emma Swan je cherches du travail, et je me suis dis..

\- Je vous arrêtes tout de suite j'ai déjà une vendeuse..

\- Oh non ! je suis pâtissière.. Je viens tout juste d'être diplômée..

\- Je..oh..excusez moi.. Vous n'avez aucunes expériences je suppose?

\- Pas vraiment..

\- Laissez moi vos coordonnées, je vais réfléchir..mais ne vous faites pas d'illusion, je cherches une personne expérimentée.

Je sais d'avance que c'est foutu et pourtant je lui donnes mon Cv et ma lettre de motivation. Tel un éclair je fais glisser mon sac vers l'avant et l'ouvre pour en sortir mon encas qui finalement n'a pas finit dans mon estomac.. Je la regarde et finis par lui donner ma boite. Je sais que tout ce jouera sur mes gâteaux, j'en ai le sentiment.

\- Oh..pas de problème. Si vous permettez j'ai apporté quelques biscuits.

\- Merci..

Je pars d'un sentiment mitigé et pourtant au fond de moi j'ai le pressentiment qu'un jour je patisserais ici chez " Mill's Bakery" . C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je rejoins ma demeure en ayant le sentiment que cette journée à était riche en émotions.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **T.**


	4. Resultat

**Bonjour, bonsoir...**

 **Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre...**

 **Je vous propose un petit sondage, m'étant cassé le bras, et passant ma journée devant un ordi. Je vous avoue que j'ai pas la force d'écrire le soir.**

 **Donc voulez vous la mise à jour de " Mill'S Bakery " ou " Au prix d'un rebond"**

 **Sondage jusqu'à demain 06/02/16 à 18h00...**

 **Merci à vous de me suivre.**

 **Je vous adore**

* * *

 **resultats: Au prix d'un rebond :17**

 **Mills Bakery :13**

 **Merci à tous pour vos votes..donc on se retrouve lundi pour la suite.**

 **Bisou à tous et bon Week-end.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonsoir..désolé pour ce contretemps un peu long. Un petit...tout petit chapitre pour m'excuser de mon retard. Je tenais juste à remercier les gens qui laissés des coms positifs comme négatifs mais s'il vous plaît pas la peine de m'insulter si cela ne vous plait pas.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

L'odeur de cette satanée fraise commence dangereusement à me monter au nez. Ce n'est plus avec délectation que je regarde ce fruit, m'efforçant par la même occasion de ne pas rendre mon café noir de ce matin. Je sens que les heures m'échappent et que le temps qu'il me reste avant de rendre ce gateau s'amenuise, mais le choix n'étant pas à ma disposition je décide d'effectuer une dernière tentative avant l'arrivée de Ruby. Je reprends tout depuis le début.

Première étape, je réalise la génoise. Je mélange alors au bain marie le sucre et les œufs en essayant de ne pas dépasser la température de 55°. Température adéquate je rajoutes alors la farine, mais celle ci semble se prendre en grumeau. Je me penche d'avantage vers le cahier de recette quand l'odeur de cramée me monte au nez. Dépité par la tournure de ma préparation et le peu de temps qu'il me reste, je jettes la casserole dans l'évier. Et me repenche une dernière fois vers le livre de recette.

\- **Et merde j'oublie toujours qu'il faut pas le mélanger sur le feux ! Fais chier...** Dis je plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu.

\- **Que de jurons dans ta bouche Reg' !**

 **\- Ruby tu es déjà là?**

 **\- Bien sûr.. Regina ne me dis pas que tu as passés la nuit sur ce gâteau?**

 **\- Je plaide coupable..**

 **\- Et le pain où en es tu?**

 **\- j'ai pas commencé..Ruby on est dans la merde.**

 **\- Ok gardons notre calme. Tu as mangé au moins ?**

 **\- Non... Juste un café noir.**

\- **Ok...bon tiens tu n'as qu'à mangé ça.**

 **\- C'est quoi?**

 **\- Je crois que c'est les gâteaux qu'à laissée la petite blonde hier, je files me changer et on s'active**

 **\- Oh..**

Alors que Ruby est partie à fond de cale vers les vestiaires, j'ouvres le Tupperware où une odeur d'Orange me chatouille le nez.

La première bouchée est hésitante, pourtant des plus succulentes. La deuxième bouchée est une pure exaltation...je dois dire que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé une pâtisserie aussi bonne. Croquante, douce, amère...le mélange parfait. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en manger un deuxième puis un troisième.

 **\- Hey ! Laisses m'en un quand même.**

 **\- Ruby..tu as le numéro de cette fille?**

 **\- Heu... Je crois qu'il est sur son Cv. Pourquoi?**

 **\- Parce que ces gâteaux sont orgasmiques.**

 **\- Orgasmiques?! carrément !**

 **\- Carrément addictif. Il nous la faut.**

Quand la brune plonge à son tour la main dans le plastique pour en attraper un gâteau, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui taper sur la main.

\- **Hey ! Appelle là au lieu de m'empêcher d'en profiter.**

 **\- Tu as raison..**

Je saute de ma chaise et attrape l'ensemble de ces papiers.. Je cherche et finis par trouver son nom ainsi que son Numéro de portable. J'appelle sans hésitation.

\- **Hummmm..Allo.**

 **\- Vous êtes Emma Swan?**

 **\- Oui..**

 **\- Vous avez vingt minutes pour être là si vous voulez toujours la place.**

 **\- De.. Vous êtes qui?**

 **\- Regina Mills de Mill's Bakery.**

 **\- Oh..j'habites à une heure de votre boulangerie.**

 **\- Vingt minutes..**

 **\- Mais je n'ai pas de voiture.**

\- **Tampis pour vous..BIPBIPBIP.**

Je ne sais pas si je rêve ou si c'est la réalité , mais vu l'heure qu'affiche mon réveil et mon portable que je tiens toujours en main, ce n'est pas un rêve. Je me précipite hors de mon lit, m'habilles a la va vite et quitte mon appartement en courant. Je cours aussi vite que je peux regardant sans cesse ma montre, les minutes défilent, la tête commence à me tourner mais je ne peux pas lâcher. C'est de mon avenir qu'il s'agit alors je ne me relâche pas et finis par voir après de longues minutes à bout de souffle la boulangerie.

Son rideau de fer étant toujours en place je fais le tour vers ce qui doit être l'arrière boutique et trouve une porte rouge avec l'inscription dorée "Mill's Bakery". À bout de souffle je tambourines jusqu'à l'ouverture de celle ci.

\- **Non mais ça va pas la tête !** Crie une belle brune que je reconnais comme étant la patronne des lieux. À bout de souffle je m'adresse à elle.

\- **Je..Je...** Son regard me transperce.

\- **Vous quoi?**

 **\- Swan..Emma..**

 **\- Vous en avez mis du temps !**

 **\- Désolé...**

 **\- Rentrez ! Au bout du couloir à droite il y a les vestiaires 5 minutes.**

 **\- O..Ok..**

Je pénètre dans la boulangerie éreintée, mais heureuse d'être arrivée à temps. Les vestiaires sont grands mais pas dénués de toutes personnes. Une brune aux mèches rebelles que j'identifie comme la serveuse est en train de se changer.

\- **Hum..**

 **\- Oh !** Dit elle en se retournant.

\- **Je..on m'a dit de venir me changer ici.**

 **\- Wouah, ne me dis pas que tu es venue en courant jusqu'ici.**

 **\- Si..dis je gênée d'être démasquée aussi vite.**

 **\- Prends une douche rapide avant de te changer, tu as une tenue complète dans ce casier.**

 **\- Merci..mais je n'ai que 5 minutes.**

 **\- tu as du gel douche et une serviette à côté de la cabine de douche, je t'assure tu seras plus à l'aise de bosser propre, tu es toute transpirante.**

\- **merci..**

La brune ressort des vestiaires et me laisse seule. Je souffle un bon coup et récupère le nécessaire dans mon sac à dos. Mon gel douche, ma serviette et des sous vêtements propres. Cependant j'évite de prendre mon temps et prends un douche revigorante rapidement.

\- **Sérieusement Régi ?**

 **\- Quoi?**

 **\- Tu as appelé la petite jeune, mais que lui as tu dis pour qu'elle arrive dans cet état.**

 **\- Tu avais raison..**

 **\- Je ne parles pas de ça..j'ai toujours raison tu devrais le savoir, je te parles du faite qu'elle arrive toute en sueur parce qu'elle a dû traverser la ville en courant.**

 **\- Oh.. Et bien elle est là.**

 **\- Régi, as tu au moins lu son CV, elle habite au moins à une heure d'ici.**

 **\- Non, mais elle était ma dernière carte..et puis je m'en fous de savoir où elle vit, j'ai besoin d'un pâtissier pas de connaître sa vie..**

\- **Excusez moi de vous interrompre, je suis prête.** Dis je en mettant fin à leur discussion, qui malgré tout me fait un peu mal dans la poitrine. Je suis habituée au rejet, mais je ne pensais pas provoquer l'indifférence. Je voulais commencer une nouvelle vie loin de toute cette merde que je traîne. Apparemment ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Je plaque un visage de façade et attends les ordres.

\- **Merde... Tu as entendus quoi?** Me dit la plus jeune.

\- **Madame, j'attends vos ordre.** dis je sans répondre à la brune au regard désolé.

\- **Ruby, occupes toi de la vitrine.. Et toi tu vas réaliser un fraisier pour dix personnes. La commande doit être prête pour 9h. Tout ce qui est nécessaire à la fabrication se trouve ici. Le livre de recette est à suivre impérativement. Il en va de la renommée de mon établissement.**

 **\- Bien madame..Dis je en m'affairant à ma tâche.**

Je laisse la petite blonde se débrouiller, je n'en peux plus de ce gâteau de malheur. Je pars me réfugier dans les vestiaires, pour souffler un peu.. À peine j'en ai franchis les portes qu'une douce odeur de cannelle me chatouille les narines.. Jamais auparavant je n'avais senti cette douce fragrance qui me retourne l'estomac dans le bon sens. Je me pose sur le banc pour reprendre mes esprits quand la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas.

\- **Tu devrais aller présenter tes excuses.**

 **\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Ruby, je restes ta patronne.**

 **\- Tu sais qu'elle a tout entendu?**

 **\- Qu'en sais tu? Et d'abord qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire qu'elle est entendu ce que l'on disait.**

 **\- Ce que tu disais!**

 **\- Je n'ai rien dis de mal..**

 **\- Non..bien-sûr que non.. Tu as juste dis que tu t'en foutais royal de la gonzesse qui vient d'arriver pour te sauver la mise.**

 **\- Ne dépasses pas les bornes Ruby !**

 **\- Vas t'excuser !**

\- **Vas travailler ! Je suis épuisée , je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi et j'ai du boulot qui m'attends.**

 **\- Comme tu veux, mais tu perdras tout..**

La porte se referme dans le même fracas que précédemment. je souffle un bon coup et rejoins mon poste pour avancer sur mes préparations.

Quand j'arrive dans le laboratoire, je jettes un coup d'œil à la blonde qui semble réaliser ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire sans difficulté. Je m'approches d'elle pour lui annoncer ce qu'elle devra faire pour le reste de la journée. Je suis le patron après tout.

La matinée se passe bien, la commande est partie en temps et en heure..Depuis l'altercation de ce matin Ruby, ne m'a pas décrochée un mot.. Il est près de 12h quand elle arrive dans l'arrière boutique. Elle s'adresse à la blonde.

 **\- Emma ?**

 **\- Oui**

 **\- Tu veux prendre un pause, tu n'as pas arrêtés depuis ce matin.**

Elle me jette un regard attendant sûrement que je dises quelque chose à mon tour, mais voyant mon mutisme elle pose à nouveau son regard sur Ruby.

\- **Non..je te remercies.. Je dois finir ces pâtisseries.**

 **\- Oh..ok** dit elle avant de me jeter un regard noir.

13h est déjà là et nous fermons boutique. L'affluence d'aujourd'hui à vider tout les étalages. Je fais un dernier tour pour savoir ce qu'il nous reste et connaître le résultat de la recette du jour

\- **Ruby on a fait combien?**

 **\- 2237.**

 **\- C'est pas mal.**

 **\- Tu plaisantes ! On a tout vendus..regarde il ne reste plus aucunes pâtisseries d'Emma.**

 **\- C'est normal elle a suivi le cahier de recettes.**

 **\- Cette fille a un vrai talent et tu le sais.**

 **\- Le livre de recettes Ruby, simplement le livre de recettes.**

 **\- Je rêve..où est passé celle qui disait encore ce matin que ces pâtisseries étaient orgasmiques.**

 **\- Ruby !**

\- **Je sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé entre ce matin et son arrivée, mais je te promets que je le découvrirais.** Dit elle avant de partir.

Je sais ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin, mais ce n'est pas possible. Je rejoins le laboratoire en soufflant un grand coup. Tout est nickel, la blonde est en train de plier son tablier quand je m'adresse à elle.

\- **Très bien la journée est finie. Demain même heure.**

 **\- A propos de ça.. Pour demain... Et les autres jours..**

 **\- Oui?**

 **\- Vous devriez trouver une autre personne.**

 **\- Comment ça? Même pas une journée et déjà vous abandonnez? Vous faites bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'une gamine comme vous. Dis je énervée.**

 **\- Merci quand même.**

 **\- Tenez pour votre journée.** Dis je en jetant un billet de 100.

\- **Vous pouvez les garder.**

La petite blonde quitte le laboratoire sans un dernier mot..Non mais sérieusement pour qui se prend elle. Qu'elle quitte ma boulangerie, je me débrouillerais.

\- **Alors Emma ta journée?** Me demande Ruby.

\- **Enfin terminée.**

 **\- T'inquiètes pas la fatigue part avec l'habitude, tu verras demain ça ira mieux.**

 **\- Ça c'est sûr, demain je pourrais me prélasser dans mon lit avant de sillonner à nouveau la ville pour un boulot.**

 **\- Mais..tu en as un ici..tes gâteaux sont super bons.**

 **\- Ne te sens pas obligée de me dire ça pour me remonter le moral.**

 **\- Je suis sérieuse, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Regina ne te gardes pas.**

 **\- Oh si elle me garde. C'est moi qui est refusé.**

 **\- Je ne te suis plus hier tu disais vouloir travailler.**

 **\- Oui travailler faire ce qui il me plait. Je n'ai pas ma place ici et je l'ai sentie des mon arrivée. Ta patronne me déteste et je ne veux pas travailler dans cette ambiance, donc j'ai refusé.**

\- **Tu as tout entendu n'est ce pas?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Sérieux ne tiens pas compte de ce qu'elle a pu dire, ça faisait presque deux jours qu'elle était sur ce fraisier, et tu sais la fatigue fait dire n'importe quoi.**

 **\- Ruby, j'ai était contente de te rencontrer. Au revoir.**

 **\- Emma tu ne veux même pas discuter, mettre les choses à plat?**

\- **Bye**.

Je quittes ce vestiaire et cet endroit. Bercée d'illusions je pensais vraiment travailler ici un jour. Bref ce sera pour une autre. Je rentres chez moi épuisée, pensant pouvoir enfin me reposer mais c'était sans savoir ce qui m'attendais.

* * *

 **Laissez vos avis, ça compte beaucoup du beaucoup pour moi. Grosse semaine en perspective, je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre de la reine de la glisse.**

 **Bisou à tous.**

 **T.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, bonsoir, désolé pour ce retard immense mais en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de boulot et profite du peu de temps que j'ai pour le passer avec ma femme et mes enfants qui du haut de leurs 13 mois commencent à bien galoper.**

 **j'espere que je n'ai pas perdu trop de lecteurs en route. En tout cas toutes mes excuses.**

 **je vous laisse à de la lecture (enfin vous me direz!). On se retrouve plus bas pour une petite Review si le coeur vous en dit.**

* * *

Exténuée par cette journée que je qualifierais des plus bizarre, je décide que ce soir exceptionnellement la boulangerie sera fermée, tampi si cela ne plait guère à la clientèle habituelle. Je ne fais que ressasser mon comportement plus que déplorable envers la jeune femme qui m'a littéralement sortie d'une mauvaise passe qui aurait pu couper court à la réputation que mon père a mît de longues années à acquérir. Je ne me reconnais pas. J'ai toujours détesté ce genre de personnes imbues d'eux même, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je peux me rajouter à leur tableau. J'ai honte de moi, comment j'ai pu mettre autant de pression en si peu de temps sur un petit bout de femme. Bien entendu je connais la raison, mais je n'ose y croire. Troublée par ce sentiment je décide de rejoindre le parc située à deux pâtés de maisons de ma boutique. Faisant une petite escale par le café du coin je m'installe sur le banc en pierre faisant face au lac.

L'odeur du café à toujours eu une vertus apaisante me concernant. Je trempe mes lèvres dans le nectar bouillant et relâche la pression accumulée durant ces deux jours. En moins de quarante huit heures, j'ai licencié mon pâtissier, me suis retrouvée à effectuer un semblant de gâteau, embauchée une jeune femme motivée, et l'ai faite fuir en seulement quelques heures.

Papa si tu me vois, tu dois être déçus de ce que j'ai fais aujourd'hui. Toi qui m'a toujours appris à respecter les gens, leur savoir et leur talent je crois que j'ai gâchée la motivation de cette petite blonde. Je sais que je dois me rattraper, effacer ce léger incident, mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire.

Un rayon de soleil dans ce ciel triste et sans éclat, je sais que tu es là avec moi. Je comprends ton signe, et apaisée par ta présence je plonges ma main dans la poche de mon trench et récupères le Cv d'Emma Swan, que je vais enfin prendre le temps de lire.

Ce n'est pas une personne bardée de diplômes, ou sorties de grandes écoles de la gastronomie, mais je dois dire que je ne peux que sourire à sa lettre de motivation qui joue plus d'un côté enfantin que professionnelle. Et pourtant la fraîcheur de son écrit, m'emporte indéniablement. Je souris à sa façon de décrire son talent, elle le dit elle même " m'embaucher c'est accepter une part de folie, mais également l'assurance d'émoustiller à chaque bouchée les papilles de vos habitués" . Si seulement elle se rendait compte qu'il n'y a pas que mes papilles qu'elle a émoustillée.

Un léger pincement au cœur, ma décision est prise. Moi Regina Mills, je vais de ce pas aller voir Emma Swan et lui demander de rejoindre ma brigade.

Je note son adresse dans un coin de ma tête et prends la direction du métro. Dix arrêts plus tard, et un changement de ligne je revois enfin le ciel grisâtre, et respire un grand coup. Je n'ai jamais vraiment étais adepte des transports en commun ou nous sommes confinés et serrés comme des sardines. Je regarde ma montre et me rends compte que j'y ai passés plus de quarante minutes à voyager sous terre. Encore une dizaine de minutes de marche, je rejoins enfin un petit immeuble qui ne paie pas de mine vue de l'extérieur. Une vérification vers l'interphone me signale bien la présence d'une dans les parages, mais l'absence totale du numéro d'appartement m'oblige à pénétrer dans le hall suite à la sortie d'une dame d'un certain âge.

Je me dirige immédiatement vers les boîtes aux lettres à la recherche de son nom et suis rapidement interrompue par une voix grasse et rocailleuse.

\- **Vous cherchez quelqu'un jolie demoiselle?**

 **\- Hum...exactement, je cherche une jeune fille blonde qui répond...**

 **\- A vous cherchez Emma?**

 **\- C'est ce que j'allais vous dire. Pouvez vous m'indiquer son numéro d'appartement je vous prie.**

\- **Elle est plus là.**

 **\- Savez vous quand est ce qu'elle rentre?**

 **\- Jamais je suppose.**

 **\- Pourriez vous être plus explicite?**

 **\- Vous savez ce genre d'informations...je pourrais vous le dire mais...j'ai peur de ne plus m'en souvenir.**

 **\- Très bien peut être qu'avec un billet de vingt vous pourriez me dire où je peux trouver Emma.**

 **\- Bizarrement je me rappelle, elle est rentrée il y a une heure furax de sa journée de merde, et puis elle est redescendue dans le même état quelques minutes plus tard avec un carton, et un sac de fringue. Elle m'a juste dit "** _peut être à un de ces quatre Killian_ **" et elle est partie.**

\- **Savez vous pourquoi elle avait ces affaires?**

 **\- Je suis pas flic, mais je crois qu'elle c'est fait foutre dehors par le proprio.**

 **\- Oh..merci de l'information.**

 **\- De rien, mais vous êtes qui d'ailleurs?**

 **\- Je suis la raison de sa journée de merde. Au revoir monsieur.**

 **\- Essayez le refuge pour jeunes près du jardin du souvenir.**

Prendre un nouveau départ, se dire que tout est possible. J'y ai cru, jusqu'à ce matin à vrai dire, mais là, je sais que lorsque tu es dans la merde et bien tu y restes.

A peine après avoir pensé que ma journée ne pouvait pas être plus merdique et que ce qu'elle a était et que je pouvais enfin dormir pour oublier, j'ai trouvé accroché à ma porte un avis d'expulsion et ce avec effet immédiat.

" **hé merde**!" Criais je assez fort pour montrer ma colère. Je pénètre dans ma chambre et récupère un maximum d'affaire. Du moins ce dont j'aurais besoin. Un grand sac de fringue, mon nécessaire de toilettes,portable, chargeur , ma petite boite bleue et bien entendu mon classeur de recettes. Se dire que ma vie ne tient qu'à si peut de chose me fou un peu le bourdon, mais après tout c'est comme cela que j'ai toujours vécue. Je quitte cet endroit sans trop m'attarder sur le sujet quand Killian me questionne. Je n'arrive pas à me suffire, je ne vais pas l'entraîner dans ma chute même si lui est proche du fond. Il garde toujours le sourire.

A cet instant je n'ai pas beaucoup de solutions. Soit je dors sous les ponts , sois je rejoins le refuge des SDF.

Je n'ai pas envie de détruire le peu que j'ai. Je ravale ma fierté et me dirige à deux rues à peine de mon ancien chez moi.

\- **Bonjour en quoi puis je vous aider?**

 **\- Hum..je.. M'appelle Emma et j'aimerais savoir si vous avez un lit de disponible pour la nuit.**

 **\- Je suis désolé jeune fille, mais en ce moment on est complet. Tu peux revenir demain, on a peut être un lit qui se sera libéré.**

 **\- Ok.. Je vous remercie.**

 **\- Bonne soirée.**

 **\- Ouai... Bonne soirée.**

Je suis dépitée, je pensais pouvoir me poser un peu. Il n'est que 15h, je n'ai aucune autre solution. La seule chose que j'ai envie là tout de suite est de fermer les yeux et oublier ce putain de cauchemars qu'est ma vie.

Je rejoins le jardin du souvenir, seul endroit vraiment paisible dans cette ville qui roule à 100 à l'heure. Je m'installe au pied du grand chêne , vaquant mon regard vers un horizon connu, mais je me sens bien. Je suis moins oppressé qu'il y a une heure et laisse la fatigue m'emporter deux minutes ou un peu plus cela sera à sa guise.

Perdue dans mes rêves, je profite de chaque instant. L'avantage du rêve c'est que je peux le construire à ma guise. Le défaire quand il tourne mal et le recommencer...sans cesse jusqu'à retrouver l'équilibre parfait, celui qui me correspond. Face au lac au pieds des montagnes, je m'imprègnes des rayons du soleil qui se réverbèrent à la surface. La douce odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, la petite famille de lapins qui traversent tranquillement les jonquilles, la douce odeur d'un chocolat chaud... Et sa voix, la voix de la femme qui a détruit mes rêves, mon ambition en moins d'une journée.. Elle se rapproche, mais contrairement au peu que j'ai connu d'elle, sa voix est douce, chaude..C'est à ce moment que je décide de me réveiller. Parce que mon rêve je le décide dans le moindre détails, pourtant mon cerveau me joue des tours, j'étais bien pourquoi vouloir la rajouter à ce cadre idyllique, pourquoi la mettre dans mon paradis si c'est aussi pour le gâcher. J'ouvre les yeux rapidement pour échapper à ce que veux me montrer mon cerveau et me dis que finalement la réalité m'a vite rattrapée.

\- **Que faites vous là?**

 **\- Un certain Killian m'a dit que je vous trouverez près de ce jardin. N'étant pas au centre j'ai tenté ma chance et quand je vous ai vu endormi, je me suis dis que vu l'heure un peu avancée et le froid qui commence à arriver un petit chocolat chaud serait le bienvenu. Pour vous.** Me dit elle en me tendant le mug fumant.

\- **Non merci.**

 **\- Miss Swan..ne soyez pas idiote.**

 **\- Mouai..idiote, c'est une bonne définition de ma personne.**

 **\- Je.. Veuillez accepter mes excuses, je ne voulais pas dire cela de la sorte.**

 **\- Et pourtant vous l'avez fait..mais dans un sens vous avez raison, je suis une idote, une véritable imbécile,d'avoir pu croire qu'une personne de votre genre me prendrait au sérieux et ne m'utiliserait pas seulement pour ce sortir de la merde**. Dis je avant de lui arracher littéralement le chocolat.

\- **Charmant.. Je m'excuse de mon comportement d'aujourd'hui. Je n'ai dormis que très peu ces derniers jours.. Je n'ai pas étais très professionnelle avec vous. Et puis je ne suis pas un genre, je travaille dur tout les jours pour garder ce que j'ai.**

 **\- Au moins vous avez quelque chose...**

 **\- Mais vous aussi..**

 **\- Voyez vous donc..**

 **\- Emma... Je vous ai proposé de revenir travailler.. Dois je vous rappeler que vous avez déclinée?**

 **\- Donc si je résume, c'est de ma faute de me retrouver là parce que j'ai refusé votre offre.**

 **\- C'est votre choix en effet.**

 **\- Le carnet de commande doit être plein, pour que vous veniez me supplier de revenir.**

\- **Je ne vous supplie pas !**

 **\- Alors que faites vous là ! Vous n'avez pas traversée la ville simplement pour me dire que si je suis là c'est mon choix.**

 **\- Ruby m'a dit de venir m'excuser de mon comportement exécrable d'aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Jackpot ! vous n'êtes même pas ici de votre propre chef. Vous remercierez Ruby de son attention madame Mills.**

 **\- Même si mon amie m'a dit de venir m'excuser au près de vous, sachez que c'est sincère. Je ne suis pas une personne très...sociable, je ne connais pas tout les codes de la société. À part Ruby, je n'ai personnes..**

 **\- Cela se comprend, si vous traitez tout les gens que vous croisez comme de la merde, vous ne devez pas avoir grand monde autour de vous.**

 **\- vous ne me connaissez pas, je ne vous permets pas de me juger.**

 **\- Oh..mais je ne juge pas je constate.**

Le silence de plomb tombe entre nous deux. Je peux entendre sa respiration se saccader , les nerfs lui lâcher la colère la prendre..et pourtant il n'en ai rien, elle me rétorque d'une voix douce.

\- **J'ai lu votre lettre de motivation..je vous ai trouvé pétillante, passionnée. Je sais exactement de quoi vous parlez. Ce que vous procure la pâtisserie, le pain me le donne aussi. Sentir la pâte se former sous mes doigts, la faire respirer.. Je vous comprends...Vous avez du talent Emma, ne le gâchez pas en restant sur une mauvaise expérience.**

Une larme coule sur ma joue. La brune se lève et me laisse ici telle qu'elle m'a trouvé..à une différence près. Je lui ai déjà pardonnée, mais elle ne le sait pas encore.

* * *

 **Merci pour ceux qui sont encore là.**

 **A très vite.**

 **T.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir à tous.. Je ne m'excuse plus pour mon retard..juste désolé. je sais que j'ai perdue un bon nombre de vous mais j'espère de tout cœur que les quelques personnes qui restent vont apprécier ce chapitre. Il est différent des autres moins enjouées, mais j'avais besoin de cela pour le tournant important de ma fic. Je vous laisse apprécier ou non. On se voit plus bas bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je ne suis pas la seule à être de mauvaise humeur. L'orage commence à s'énerver et à gronder avec force. Le vent me glace les os et la pluie commence le mélange .Il ne faut que quelques minutes à l'ensemble pour réaliser le ballet parfait. Les gouttes commencent leur symphonie, le tonnerre se rebelle, le vent accorde le tout. Je me lève et me précipite vers un abris de fortune non loin de là. La protection du vieux pont de pierre fera l'affaire pour cette nuit. Je me cale du mieux que je peux et laisse la fatigue me prendre à nouveau. Demain est un autre jour et effectivement, le chant des oiseaux est idéal pour commencer une nouvelle journée. Je me redresse fait craquer mes os, attrape mon sac et rejoins la ville. Prise par plusieurs éternuements, je comprends que j'ai pris froid cette nuit. En même temps, mes vêtements sont encore mouillés. Je me dirige à nouveau vers le centre d'accueil et tombe sur une dame un peu plus âgée que la veille.

 **\- Bonjour madame, je souhaiterais prendre une douche.**

 **\- Bonjour jeune fille, tu connais les tarifs?**

 **\- Oui mais je prendrais que le tarif de base, j'ai du gel douche et une serviette.**

 **\- Pas de soucis, douche numéro deux.**

Je dépose les pièces , la gratifie d'un sourire et rejoins la "salle de bain". Bien sûr cela est impersonnel, mais c'est chauffé et suffisant pour se relaxer sous l'eau chaude. Je sais que la durée est comptée à partir du moment où j'active le robinet. J'entre dans la cabine, me déshabille et quitte enfin mes vêtements trempés que je range rapidement dans un sac plastique. D'ici deux jours il faudra que je pense à aller à la laverie. Ne pas avoir de maison ne signifie pas pour moi devoir vivre dans la saleté ou la puanteur. Je me glisses enfin sous l'eau chaude et me détends un peu. Bien sûr c'est un peu rapide, mais cela sera suffisant pour se remettre en selle.

Enfin apprêtée je quitte le centre mon sac à dos toujours bien fixée sur les épaules et repars à la recherche d'un travail.

Je passe de boulangerie en boulangerie pour y déposer un Cv et en profite pour me rassasier un peu. Malheureusement pour moi les heures défilent et les refus aussi. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu dépitée par la tournure des événements et me dis que finalement je vais retourner aux seules affaires qui voudront de moi. Je suis désabusée. Je pensais réellement pouvoir m'en sortir une fois le diplôme en poche mais je dois dire que la vie heureuse pour moi n'existe pas.

Au détour d'une rue, je me déteste de plus en plus pour ce que je m'apprête à faire et pourtant je n'ai pas le choix. La froideur de la ruelle, les toxicos qui jonchent le sol, je m'approche de mon destin fatidique. Abandonnée à la naissance, dans une ruelle désertique en plein mois de décembre, 22 ans plus tard à un mois près,les choses n'ont pas beaucoup changés. Je pousse la porte en métal qui grince sous mon effort et pénètre dans le squat qui je sais va m'accueillir pour les prochaines années de ma vie. Il est difficile pour moi de rejoindre l'étage et de retomber dans les griffes de NEAL, l'homme qui m'a prit sous son aile dès toute petite..NEAL...mon dealer...NEAL...mon proxénète...NEAL...mon receleur..NEAL...ma seule famille.

* * *

Je n'ai pas vraiment réussie à bien dormir cette nuit encore. Non pas à cause du fraisier mais belle et bien à cause d'Emma. Jeune blonde aux yeux émeraude qui m'a fait chavirer. Un grand cafe noir, une douche chaude, je m'habilles chaudement et décides de rejoindre ma boutique à pied. Le froid de l'hiver est déjà bien installée. D'ici un mois les fêtes de Noel seront déjà là et ce n'est plus un fraiser qu'on me commandera mais des bûches à n'en plus finir. Ne voulant pas vraiment me prendre la tête à savoir comment cuisiner, je dois lancer une annonce d'offre d'emploi pour le poste de pâtissier.

J'arrive enfin à la boutique, allume le four, vérifie la bonne pousse de mes pâtons et pars me changer dans les vestiaires. À mon retour dans le laboratoire, je lance un peu de musique en guise d'accompagnement et commence là préparation des autres pâtes à pain.

Je prépare également la base d'un pain d'épices que je vais devoir agrémenter différemment jusqu'à avoir le goût parfait pour les fêtes de fin d'années.

En parallèle, je lance la préparation des pâtes à feuilletés pour les croissants,les chocolatines et les chaussons aux pommes. Le feuilletage au laminoir se faisant en plusieurs passages et après un peu de repos, j'ai le temps de peler et couper mes pommes avant de les lancer dans une compotée de vanille à feux doux.

Finalement je me demande si j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide avec un peu d'organisation je vois que je suis capable d'assurer. C'est le sourire aux lèvres et en surveillant de près mes différentes préparations que je me lance dans la rédaction de l'offre d'emploi, car je suis réaliste,je ne connais rien et surtout ne suis pas douée pour la pâtisserie fine, douce et délicate.

 **\- Hey ! hum ça sent rudement bon ici, Emma est de retour?**

 **\- Bonjour à toi aussi Ruby, et non je suis seule et comme tu peux le constater je gère.**

 **\- Mouai...disons ça.**

 **\- Ne fais pas cette tête voyons.. Et pour ta gouverne..**

 **\- J'ai rien dis!**

 **\- Je disais donc avant que tu ne me coupes, pour ta gouverne je suis allée m'excuser auprès d'Emma.**

 **\- Ha et elle revient quand?**

 **\- Elle a refusé à nouveau, elle pense que je me fou d'elle.**

 **\- En même temps elle a pas vraiment tord.**

 **\- Dans tout les cas, cela ne sert à rien de polémiquer, au vues de ces résultats au concours elle trouvera du travail rapidement.**

 **\- Je sais pas, elle a pas l'air du genre à vouloir travailler dans la haute société avec des grandes brigades. À mon avis elle cherche plus l'endroit familial pour s'épanouir.**

 **\- Trèves de bavardage, quand tu seras présentable pour travailler viens me lire ça et dis moi ce que tu en penses.**

 **\- C'est quoi?**

 **\- Une offre d'emploi pour le poste de pâtissier. Les fêtes de fins d'années vont vite être là, j'ai besoin de trouver une personne rapidement.**

 **\- Ok.**

L'affluence ne désemplit pas malgré les étalages de pâtisseries vides. Il faut dire que j'ai misée sur un grand nombre de viennoiseries et de pains spéciaux. Les clients n'ont pas l'air mécontent du choix. En même temps sur la vitrine est bien stipulée la recherche d'un pâtissier. D'ailleurs celle ci est vite remarqué par un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années.

 **\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Stuart Devon et je suis votre nouveau pâtissier.**

 **\- Quelle entrée en matière! Tu veux peux être en discuter avec le boss avant de dire que tu es le nouveau.**

 **\- J'ai appris des plus grands..et puis à ce que je vois il vous manque la touche masculine.** _Dit il dans un clin d'œil totalement déplacé._

 **\- Mme Mills pour vous.** _Me lance Ruby d'un air détaché._

Je la rejoins pour tomber sur un jeune homme dont la présentation laisse à désirer, mais je dois laisser mes aprioris de côtés pour la bonne marche de ma boulangerie.

 **\- Bonjour Regina Mills.**

 **\- Bonjour Regina, je suis Stuart votre nouveau pâtissier.**

 **\- Avant de pouvoir affirmer votre prise de poste j'aimerais avoir un CV et une lettre de motivation.**

 **\- M'avoir sous vos yeux n'est pas déjà une bonne motivation en soit?**

 **-Je ne vous permets pas jeune homme et pour votre gouverne vous n'êtes pas mon genre.**

 **\- Je pourrais le devenir si vous le désirez?**

 **\- Vous cherchez un poste de pâtissier ou un poste de gigolo?**

 **\- Les deux peuvent faire bon ménage.**

 **\- Je ne mange pas de ce pain là.**

 **\- Pas mal le jeu de mots.**

 **\- Je ne pensais pas à cela.**

 **\- A bon et à quoi pensiez vous alors.**

 **\- Je pensais au faite que vous êtes totalement désinvolte et surtout vous n'êtes pas fait pour travailler dans ces lieux.**

 **\- Je suis le meilleur, en pâtisserie et dans l'intimité.**

 **\- Vous êtes surtout grossier et n'êtes pas le bienvenue dans ma boutique.**

 **\- Vous allez craquer, je suis un Apollon.**

 **\- Vous êtes imbu de votre personne et je déteste cela.**

 **\- Je pourrais vous faire changer d'avis.**

 **\- Je vous ai déjà dis que je ne mangeais pas de ce pain là ! Je vous demanderais de quitter ma boutique.**

 **\- Laissez vous tenter.**

 **\- Que diable ne comprenez vous pas ? Je suis HOMOSEXUELLE!** _Dis je avec tant de hargne que la seule mouche qui volait dans la boutique vient de se figer. Je sens les regards pesant sur ma personne et la seule satisfaction que j'en retire est la bouche en coeur du jeune homme qui me fait face. Je me retourne et pars me réfugier dans l'arrière boutique, travaillant d'arrache pied pour oublier la honte que je viens de prendre devant mes clients._

 _[ Deux heures plus tard]_

Le rideau de fer tombe sur cette matinée bien chargée.

 **\- Gay ! Putain Reg' tu es GAY**

 **\- Et toujours ta patronne !**

 **\- Reg'.. Je suis ta meilleure amie, et tu ne me le dis que maintenant.**

 **\- Pourquoi voulais tu le savoir avant?**

 **\- Je suis ta meilleure amie, ta seule putain de famille et tu ne m'as pas dis ton plus grand secret.**

 **\- ce n'est pas un secret...**

 **\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit.**

 **\- Pour la même raison que tu ne m'as pas dis que tu étais hétéro.**

 **\- Je..**

 **\- Je suis comme toi, et si je ne te l'ai jamais dis c'était pour ne pas à avoir affronter le regard que tu me fais à cet instant.**

 **\- Mais je t'ai toujours vu avec des hommes?**

 **\- Un seul.**

 **\- Et Daniel?**

 **\- C'est ce que je dis un seul**

 **\- Mais vous vouliez vous marier.**

 **\- Non on voulait faire semblant Daniel était amoureux d'une jeune fille, mais n'étant pas de bonnes familles d'après les critères de ses parents on a fait croire à tout le monde que l'on filait le parfait amour alors qu'il n'en était rien. Il allait la rejoindre à chaque fois qu'il devait passer sa soirée avec moi.**

 **\- Mais..**

 **\- Écoutes Ruby, je ne vais pas t'imposer qui je suis. Si tu ne l'acceptes pas il n'y a pas de problème, si tu veux quitter ton boulot fais donc, je te ferais une lettre de recommandation. Si tu ne veux plus me voir où me parler je l'accepterais, mais s'il te plait ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un monstre.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, je suis juste déçue que tu n'ai pas suffisamment confiance en moi pour me dire ce genre de choses. Je pensais réellement qu'on pouvait tout se dire toi et moi et je me rends compte que ce n'est pas le cas.**

Ruby quitte la boulangerie sans un mot de plus. Je finis par craquer et me dire que je n'ai que le retour de ma pièce. Si je perds Ruby, je perds tout, à commencer par ma seule famille, ma boulangerie, ma vie, je ne suis qu'une idiote. Je fonds en larme avant de me ressaisir et de nettoyer ma boutique. Décidément j'enchaîne les jours sans.

* * *

Plus que deux marches pour rejoindre son étage. Autant je ne supporte pas les mauvaises odeurs autant je suis servies, entre l'odeur de la pisse des chiens, l'odeur de la fumette, de la drogue en tout genre, et l'odeur des différentes relations de pars et d'autres, mon estomac se tord.

Étant le Caïd du quartier craint par beaucoup, je ne suis pas étonnées de trouver deux malabars géants armés jusqu'aux dents.

 **\- Tu t'es perdue ma grande ?**

 **\- Non, je veux voir ton patron.**

 **\- Oulà, pour cela tu vas devoir me passer sur le corps et je dois dire que je ne suis pas contre.**

 **\- Pas sûr que cela plaise à ton boss.**

 **\- Il n'en sera rien.**

 **\- Dis lui qu'Emma est de retour.**

 **\- N'espères pas obtenir un rendez vous avec lui, il en faut un peu plus qu'une jeune minette bien gaulée.**

 **\- Je te demandes pas de m'obtenir un rendez vous dis lui juste qu'Emma veut lui parler.**

 **\- Comme tu voudras, ne bouges pas.**

 **Le gaillard pénètre dans l'appartement et revient deux minutes plus tard, le teint blafard.**

 **\- Ok ma jolie je ne sais pas comment tu as fais mais tu as décroché ton entrevue.**

 **\- Merci.**

Mon estomac se tord à mesure que j'avance dans l'appartement, les souvenirs ressurgissent.. Je finis par arriver devant son bureau. Un gringalet m'ouvre la porte. Cinq personnes sont avec lui et de revoir son sourire après tant d'années finis de m'achever.

 **\- Emma ma chérie, tu es enfin de retour partis nous.** _Me dit il avant de me serrer dans ses bras._

 **\- Hum..oui.**

 **\- Tu sais que je ne vais plus te laisser partir ma princesse, tu me dois tellement.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Apres ta fugue j'ai perdus des millions, tu sais que tu as toujours étais mon meilleur investissement. Maintenant que tu es de retour les affaires vont enfin pouvoir reprendre.**

La seule chose que je me dis à cet instant c'est bon retour en enfer, et cette fois ci je ne suis pas sûr de m'en sortir, mais après tout ce n'est que la suite logique.

* * *

 **Toujours là?**

 **Laissez un comm**

 **Bisou T.**


End file.
